


【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚

by Robert_x



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robert_x/pseuds/Robert_x
Summary: 法兰西王朝局势动荡，外部有战争内部有教皇势力的控制，Loki一派人选择向教廷征税补充军资，但作为教皇的铁拒绝这样的请求，并颁布通谕禁止向教廷征税，于是两边正式开始交锋，Thor	作为长子更希望这件事情能和平解决，而后导致了两人的矛盾激化，最后Loki成功登上王位，并将教皇铁囚禁于阿维农。





	【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚

**Author's Note:**

> #腓力三世长子锤、腓力四世基、卜尼法斯八世铁  
#有史实有ooc有私设  
#监禁、强制

【锤铁/霜铁】阿维农之囚

#腓力三世长子锤、腓力四世基、卜尼法斯八世铁  
#有史实有ooc有私设  
#监禁、强制

ChapterⅢ

1.

似是预料到一般，Thor躲过了Loki的一击。

“Loki。”Thor的眼里满是坚决，他一直都有所准备，只是他不愿意去承认Loki迟早会了结自己，就在那道银色光亮闪过时，Thor觉得自己仅存的一丝幻想都泯灭了。“够了Thor，你早就知道会有这一天了不是吗？”，Loki回以冷漠的目光，他们一直都是斗场互相博弈的凶兽，只是这场角逐从王位延展到了猎物之争。

看着两人交锋起来的Anthony趁机捡起自己被斩断的剑，似脱靶的箭般向两人奔去。

一声金属强烈碰撞的声音至三人传来，Anthony手中的剑戳穿了Loki背腹的板甲，血液很快顺着剑身淌下，沾湿了Anthony的双手。Loki转过身，碧绿的双眼直直地望着Anthony，“啧..教皇真是神勇。”，嘲讽般的语气激怒了一旁的人，Anthony遂将剑刺得更深了，换得Loki一声痛呼。

“Bro！”在Anthony向Loki刺来时Thor就停下了攻击，正对着Anthony的他，在那一刻选择了不对Loki示意，Thor不免被自己心中有些阴暗的想法所震撼，他从来不是一个这样的人，却在这刻期望Loki死去。他们兄弟之间的鸿沟早已无法跨越，但他永远都会作为一个兄长对Loki敞开他无限的宽容，Thor正为自己方才的抉择懊悔不已，Anthony的攻势又转向了他。

Thor扶起Loki，三人终于争锋相对。至此，他们才明白，对于Anthony怀有的渴望正促使他们站在一起，并肩征服猎物。

人无论身处何种的命运，都是上帝的预定，都肩负着上帝使命的荣耀，当攀上权利的最高端，就能证明自己是上帝的选民，这是Anthony一直以来所坚信的，他的天父在呼唤他姓名，在昭示他的使命即将被完成，他将成为现世的神。Anthony望着圣殿内溢满的残肢断臂，信徒们流的血，就是上帝流的血，想到这，他拿着剑的双手攥得更紧了。

权利与褫夺愉快而诱人，但弥漫着宁人避之不及的血腥味。

Loki觉得眼前的人像是被惹怒的一头雪豹，在漫天飘白的绝境中挣扎着寻找出路，剑刃反射出的白光照射进他眼底，蓝得几乎发亮的眼睛，像极了画册里上帝俯瞰众生。Loki觉得自己的渴望在此时燃到了最盛，Anthony衣摆上的血，仿若耶稣受难33刑鞭留下的印记，而胜却在望的自己就是刑台上望着对方受难的该亚法。

当剑刃相吻时，强烈的撞击震得Anthony手掌发麻，但他握住剑柄的手没松下丝毫，更是迎了上去。第二次碰撞后，他的虎口因为两人的力度撕扯开来，但疼痛使他更加理智。

这一战，关乎尊严关乎存亡。

风挥舞起它旅人般的双手，鸟儿在林间奏起圣歌，彷佛一种充满对决与陨落的低鸣。月色以快速的偷袭，劫走枯叶与箭羽。

当白衣教皇倒在对方脚下时，他的宫殿永远被禁锢在阿维尼翁*。

2.

褪去了外衣的教皇露出他矫健的躯体，Anthony的双手被绳结紧紧束缚，腰腹以下布满了似花瓣状的情色痕迹。他的双腿正被打开，因而收紧的臀部将穴口缩得更小了，夹得身上人一声低喘。

像是报复般Anthony狠狠咬上了黏着他的嘴，顺着两人贴合的嘴角流出的是血液和唾液的混合物，再由经颈部的线条滑落至已被咬破的乳珠上。

“只要你肯向我求饶，并且承认我是你的主人，你就可以解脱，Anthony。”这几日来他们不断强调着自己征服者的角色，落入蛛网的猎物却一次次地以沉默否定，于是他们决定将圣坛上的人拉进深渊。教廷教与Anthony的是绝意绝色，他不曾体会过情人间的欢愉，却先体味了一次抵死相缠的折磨。

Anthony啐了一声，话还没能说出口，他的嘴唇就被狠狠的吻上。Thor的吻充满了占有欲的霸道，没有半点温柔可言，他几乎是用蛮力撬开了Anthony的牙齿，不断的加深这个带着惩罚性质的吻。

没有任何前戏没有任何安慰的前戏，只有被撕裂的痛楚，逼仄的甬道里因为这样的撞击带出了些血丝，Anthony开始摆动身体试图挣脱桎梏，而Thor只是笑了一下继续挺动着，力度大得让对方脚踝上栓住的铁链发出刺耳的声响。

见玩得尽兴的兄长，Loki遂将自己的性器插进Anthony的口中。他的后腰还有几日前的伤，不能做太大幅度的动作，于是Loki按着Anthony的头耸动。Loki下身的耻毛未修剪过，粗硬的毛发剐蹭在脸上，不经意间就夺去一般的呼吸，Anthony感觉自己的嘴似是被撑破了。他传达教令的嘴、施以膏礼的肉体皆被人占了去，Anthony甚至能看见天父在圣坛上望着他跌落。

嘴巴恢复自由后，Anthony不停的干呕着，仿佛要将内脏全都吐出来。“Anthony，我再问你一次，谁是你的主人。”Loki问道，“不是你。”Anthony才张口，细微的呻吟就不受控制的从口中发出，他全身都疼，连大声说话的力气也没有，可那双蓝色的眸子却还是怒视着，却不望向他们两人的任何一个。“别做梦了，我永远都是自己的主人。”  
  
听闻如此的两人却是笑得更开心了，因为让二人沉迷的正是Anthony这一副永不服软的模样，正因如此才具有绝美的征服欲。

这侵占十足的顶弄持续了很长的时间，最后Anthony因为体力不支快要昏厥过去时，Loki才不情愿的放开了他。Thor抱住正拼命呼吸的Anthony，Loki有些冰凉的手指摩挲着Anthony因口交而擦破皮肉的红肿双唇，又邪恶的在他耳垂处啃咬着，“这么快就想要晕过去那可不行，接下来要做的事情可是要你醒着感受才有趣。”

Loki收回了手，他将头埋在Anthony的胸口，趁着Anthony失神之际重重的咬住了他左边挺立的乳珠。经历过去几日的情事，两人将对方的敏感点都熟记于心。疼痛和强烈的快感刺激着Anthony，即使很努力的压抑，丢人的呻吟声还是从他口中发出，Thor也抚慰上他的性器，用粗糙的掌心研磨着。

在激烈的情欲里还残余一丝理智的Anthony看着对方的眼神有着明显不屑，于是Thor手指正顺着他的腰一点点往臀部移去，最后毫不怜惜的挤进那紧致的穴道中。由于方才的操弄，已经扩张的甬道很快便适应了单只手指的玩弄，在Loki松开他双唇的间隙中，Thor将强硬的将手指又往Anthony口腔内塞进两指，“这可是你穴道里的液体，味道怎么样？”  
  
愤怒充斥着Anthony全身，但因为无法开口，他只能用眼神怒视着Thor。  
“别这么看着我。”，Thor不给对方任何准备的时间，手指像是觉得有趣的在他口腔内搅动着，时不时地捻玩起他的舌面，或是戳进口腔深处，很快胃部一阵翻滚，强烈的呕吐感向Anthony涌来，但他却依旧用仇恨的眼神盯着两人，丝毫没有打算求饶和退让。

Anthony并不知道，这个样子的他更加激发着两人的肆虐性，让人更想让他臣服于脚下。

Loki毫不怜惜的将自己硬挺的欲望刺入Anthony的体内，“唔...”当自己的性器被人火热的内壁紧紧吸附住，他餍足的呻吟声。Loki双手扶着Anthony的腰，遵从着自己的欲望开始全力的冲刺，紧贴在Anthony身后的Thor，能清晰的感受到对方因为顶弄而上下耸动着，而且对方的屁股也不断的在自己的性器上磨蹭，Thor正思考着要不要与Loki一同探往那紧致的幽穴。

“Thor，什么时候你这么怯弱了？”，Loki挑衅地瞥了他一言，言语间尽是喘息，Thor听着两人动情下的呻吟，他便连带着欲望一齐捅进玫瑰花田。当圣洁被采撷后，留下的只有血色的带着污垢的斑点。

晨曦的双唇吻尽最后一片月光，照亮了这一场永不穷尽的缠绵

3.

Loki和Thor正在大殿下达最后一批圣殿骑士团的处刑。

阿维农传来一则通谕：

1303年9月7日，教皇Anthony饮鸠身亡。

*阿维尼翁，也就是阿维农。  
*其实我觉得be是必然的...

**Author's Note:**

> #我也不知道为什么我没按着简介写...  
#我不管了我溜了！！！！  
#爱你们！！


End file.
